You Promised
by melahoney
Summary: She was dead. 'He fiddled with the necklace remembering everything about her. And the promise he had promise standing here five years ago.' ItachixOC


_**You Promised**_

_By: melahoney_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or I would know the real reason why Itachi killed his clan.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but a team member of hers just returned, he said she had gone to head off the enemy and never returned."_

She had been declared dead three months later instead of MIA. Her name had been written on the stone for those who had died in the line of duty. It shouldn't be there, she never broke her promises. Her name should not be there because she still had a promise to keep.

"_There's a rumor that you're going to become ANBU captain soon 'tachi. So guess what! When you make captain I'll give ya your first kiss, kay?"_

She had grinned that stupid grin that had annoyed him when he was younger; before he found out she used it to hide her loneliness from the world.

"_I always thought that becoming a ninja would give me a family or a least a friend to protect with my life. That all I want."_

It had been raining. They had been together for a year. She had smile but it had been one he had never seen before. And it was one he never wanted to see on her face again.

"_What about my family? You go around shouting that you're adopted into my family. Doesn't that make us your family?"_

He had asked that and it was the first time he saw her surprise; surprise that he would say that to her. Before that he had always had her guts.

"_Why do you always call me a gaki or a bozu?! I'm a shinobi just like you!"_

"_Well that's what I'll call ya till you earn my respect, Gaki!"_

They had many conversions like that. She had been five years his senor and he had always thought that she treated him like that because of the age differences. He had been wrong. She treated everyone with disrespect till proven other wise.

"_You know, you do deserve the rookie of the year title, Itachi-san. You're a lot smarter than you let on. Ha, I think ya smarter than even you yaself know!"_

She had laughed but never called him gaki or bozu again. Even though she had said he was hiding how smart he was, she was differently hiding her own strength from the world as well.

"_Why ya ask? I was bored. I didn't do the work which is the main reason why I was deadlast in class. Out of all the tests I probably only did like five and if ya look at them you'll see that I got a perfect score on all of them."_

That was her response when he found out that she was defiantly not the weakest in their class. She had probably been the strongest. After all, she created her own fighting style.

"_Hey, 'tachi! What ya think of it?"_

"_The clan is going to be mad that you finally did it. You better keep this yourself."_

"_WHAT?! You don't want to learn 'tachi?"_

"_You would teach me?"_

"_Well why not? We are team mates, I'll even teach Shisui too."_

And so she had. Neither of them were masters like her at the only known taijutsu style that could not be seen through with the sharingan. All three of them had been close despite the age differences between them.

"_Hey, we'll be together to the end right?"_

"_Of course, we are as close as family right?"_

"_Hn, you're an idiot to think that. Remember, we're family and family always stays together."_

How naive they had been. Families don't stay together. And they weren't together till the end. He was the only one left alive. Shisui betraying them, and she had been the first to see it.

"_Hey, 'tachi, watch out for Shisui. I'm worried; he's been acting strange lately. Try to get him to talk. Something might have happen on one of his missions."_

That had been a year before he had killed everyone; and one week before she had been declared MIA. Maybe if she had been here, he would not have gone insane.

_He was running. He couldn't help but think what she would do if she was here to find out what he was doing, what he had done. She would hit him over the head and call him a baka, then demand that he go to the Hokage and sort this mess out. _

But he didn't. He did the opposite. He did what she hated the most. And that was run away.

"_Ninja don't run away ever! What makes you think I'm going to back down now?!"_

She had shouted that to an enemy ninja on a mission while they had been genin. It was the same mission where he had activated his sharingan. She knew the secrets of the sharingan; even the most deadly secret.

"_Kill your best friend? What kind of sick bastard would do that?!"_

"_Some one who wanted power."_

"…_Promise me, both of you that we won't ever kill each other. Not unless one of us betrays the other two."_

"_Why? None of us would betray each other."_

"_Please?"_

And so they had. He had always wondered if she had feared the two of them after that. But she still treated them the same; and at the time he had thought none of them would do that. He would defiantly never kill her, even if she did betray him.

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Aren't you a little young to be thinking about that? You're only thirteen."_

"_So, I…love you. I can't imagine my life with any other woman but you. If fact, I think you're the only woman I could put up with."_

"…_Sixteen….when ya sixteen and if ya still feel this way about me I'll marry ya. Truth be told I think I fell in love with ya too. Must have been ya voice."_

His voice. She had once told him that she could sit there and listen to him talk all day just to hear his voice. He never knew why. Every time he asked she would just grin.

"_Everyone needs someone to listen to them. If ya keep everything inside then ya'll go insane and do something ya'll regret later."_

He had anyone to listen to him after she was gone. He just didn't trust Shisui enough at the time to talk to him. Maybe if he had he would still be the village with his brother. But then again if he had stayed, he never would have found out.

_It was her necklace and her headband. But there was no body. From the way all her items lay it looked like she had disappeared out of her clothes. But even for her that was impossible and if she had escape she would have come back home. Come back to him. He left everything but the necklace and headband. He put the necklace on. She would have wanted it._

Now he stood in front of the stone. The same stone with her name on it and place the headband on top of it. He fiddled with the necklace remembering everything about her. And the promise he had promise standing here five years ago.

'_I won't let anyone have my first kiss till I meet you again. That belongs to you.'

* * *

_

Kay people what do you think of this? Will any one review I wonder…

Well a least review and tell me if you think this should remain a oneshot. This is actually base of a story idea I have. So if you're curious as to where this story will go please leave a review as say so. I can not read your minds through the computer. You must tell me what you think! So ya…that it…review.

Gaki-brat

Bozu-kid


End file.
